


I'll be here when you shut down

by WolfKomoki



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Crack, Kagamine Len's Spice, M/M, Megurine Luka's Rip equals release, Singing Derek, Singing Stiles, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in the midst of a shut down when Derek shows up.<br/>Dirty talk in the form of Japanese singing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be here when you shut down

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf is owned by MTV. The songs mentioned belong to Minato/Ryuusei-P  
> Lyrics for both songs: http://www.animelyrics.com/doujin/vocaloid/riprelease.htm  
> http://www.animelyrics.com/doujin/vocaloid/spice.htm  
> Rip=Release: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaqpQ1UNzeU  
> Spice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMWvoSWcj0Y

          He woke up early the next morning when he felt it. He was starting to shut down. He curled in on his self as the world outside became nothing but a blur. He slowly closed his eyes as he shut the world out.

Stiles didn’t hear Derek come in through the window, or approach him.

          “Stiles?” Derek asked, sitting next to him on the side of the bed. Stiles just sat there, motionless with his eyes closed.

          “Hey Stiles?” Derek asked again, now worrying. Stiles didn’t respond and suddenly it clicked. Derek embraced Stiles in a tight hug, knowing that’s what he needed when he shut down like this. He began to sing to him, hoping to bring him back to reality.

          “Ah... nagarete iku  jaguchi no mizu  
sono hoka ni wa  koe mo naku

[ **Ah… the wáter is flowing out from the faucet**

**Other than that, there’s not a single sound.]**

Ah…soba ni ireba  kizutsuku koto  
wakatteta noni  tomaranakute

[ **Ah… if you’re with me you’ll just hurt me**

**I knew it very well but I couldn’t help myself]**

"Doko ni ita no" nante kiku nara  
mou  subete wo kowashitara yokatta...

[ **If I have to ask you “Where were you?” now,**

**I should have just ended everything back then…]**

afuredasu namida wa itsumo onaji demo  
itami ni wa kokoro ga narete wa kurenai  
tatoeba kimi no nodo wo kirisaite shimaetara  
watashi dake no kimi ni...

[ **Although I cry the same tears every time,**

**My heart refuses to get used to the same pain…**

**Maybe I should just slice open your throat**

**And make you all mine…]**

Ah... tashikameau  kotoba saemo  
shinjiru koto wa  dekinai mama

[ **Ah… I can never trust those words**

**Of mutual reassurance uttered from your mouth]**

kakeagaru kodou no hayasa wo  
mou  osaeru koto nante  dekinai...!

[ **Now I can’t even keep down**

**The speeding of my heart beats…!]**

kotae wo watashi no nou ni toikaketemo  
zenshin ga sono subete wo kobandeiru  
fuan mo iradachi mo hiai ya mijimesa saemo  
taete ikereba II...?

[ **Even if I try to search in my head for an answer**

**My entire body is refusing to let me do so**

**All this uneasiness, irritation, grief, and misery**

**Should I just keep enduring them?]**

haritsumeta watashi no ito ni furenaide  
yasashii kotoba de kitai wo sasenaide  
aisareta akashi wo motomete te wo nobashitemo  
kimi wa mou inakute

[ **Do not touch my already nervous self**

**Do not give me hope with your gentle words**

**For when I extend my hand for the proof of your love**

**You will already be gone]**

afuredasu namida wa itsumo onaji demo  
itami ni wa kokoro ga narete wa kurenai  
ima sugu kimi no nodo wo kirisaite nanimokamo  
watashi dake no MONO ni.

[ **Although I cry the same tears every time**

**My heart refuses to get used to the same pain**

**Right here right now I will just slice open your throat**

**And make everything mine.]** ” Derek sang. It was several minutes before Stiles slowly came out of the shut down and began to sing himself.

          “gozen yoji no kooru de me o samasu  
"kinou dare to doko ni ita" nante  
iinogare to iiwake o kougo ni  
tsukaiwakete tanoshinde'ru

**[I wake up to a call at 4:00 a.m**

**Being asked “where you yesterday and who were you with?”**

**Using both evasive languages and excuses**

**I’m actually having a lot of fun with this conversation]**

"kimi dake da yo" nante ne  
betasugi waraechau  
dareka to tsunagatte itai dake

**[Things like “you’re my only one”**

**I say it so often that I can laugh about it all day long**

**I simply enjoy “doing it” with someone you know?]**

nigakute hotto na supaisu  
kimi dake ni ima ageru yo  
muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o  
karadajuu de kanjite

**[My bitter and hot spice**

**I’ll give it to you right now**

**My unforgettably wonderful taste**

**Can you feel it throughout your body?]**

"chokusetsu atte hanashitai n da"  
mochikaketa boku no nerai atari  
aishiaeba dou de mo yoku naru yo  
kagi o akete rabirinsu e

**[“I want to meet you in person and have a talk”**

**That’s your one weakness that I always aim at**

**As long as we fall in love, things will be just fine, right?**

**I unlock the door, and lead you into the labyrinth.]**

"aishite'ru" da nante ne  
kakehiki da yo koi no geemu wa  
ochita hou ga make desho

**[Things like “I love you”**

**That’s merely what I say to trap you**

**In a love game, the one who falls first is the loser, right?]**

nigakute amai shiroppu  
boku dake ni namesasete yo  
kasaneta hada to kimi no teisuto de  
boku no koto o mitashite

**[Your bitter and sweet syrup,**

**Let me be the only one to lick it.**

**With our touching naked skin and your taste**

**Let me be completely filled and satisfied!]**

aisuru koto o shiranai  
boku ni wa kore de choudo ii  
aijou nante hitsuyou to shinai  
koi no hou ga raku desho

**[I don’t know a thing about love,**

**And I’m perfectly happy being that way**

**I never see affectionate love as something necessary,**

**Since passion is so much easier, isn’t it?]**

nee boku no supaisu  
kimi dake ni ima ageru yo  
muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o  
karadajuu de kanjite

**[Come! My bitter and hot spice**

**I’ll give it to you right now.**

**My unforgettably wonderful taste**

**Can you feel it throughout your body?** ]” Stiles sang. And Derek’s eyes blinked.

          “Did we just?” His voice trailed off.

          “Dirty talk each other in song in Japanese? Yeah, we just did.” Stiles chuckled. Derek’s cheeked turned redder than the jacket Stiles was wearing.

          “I mean I knew you wanted me, but _damn_ Derek! Why Rip=release?” Stiles asked.

          “To be fair you really turned me on when you were the Nogtisune.” Derek chuckled.

          “Jesus!” Stiles guffawed to which Derek blushed.

          “Well, you did!” He chuckled as he held Stiles close.

          “Though I gotta say Spice was a nice choice.” Derek smirked.

          “I didn’t even know that you liked Vocaloid.” Stiles laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might have been bored and haven't slept yet.


End file.
